Green-Eyed Monster
by badly-knitted
Summary: The green-eyed monster is on the prowl, and it seems like it's not just affecting Dee. Set during Vol. 3 Act 8, written for the prompt 'Green - eyed monster,' at fic promptly.
**Title:** Green-Eyed Monster

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Commissioner Berkeley Rose, Diana Spacey, FBI

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Vol. 3 Act 8

 **Summary:** The green-eyed monster is on the prowl.

 **Word Count:** 778

 **Written For:** juliet316's prompt 'author's choice, author's choice, green - eyed monster' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Green is a good colour on Dee, but jealousy doesn't suit anyone. Too bad that Rose automatically brings out the worst in him. It's something in the way the Commissioner looks at Ryo, like he's sure it's only a matter of time before Ryo's in Rose's bed; well, that and his superior attitude.

Rose by himself is quite bad enough, but now there's the Sea Hag to contend with too. Diana Spacey, FBI. She's not bad looking, and she's certainly gutsy, but Dee doesn't like the game she and Rose are playing. It's clear Ms. FBI is supposed to distract Dee while Rose makes a play for Ryo, and if the Commissioner thinks for one second that Dee's going to just sit back and let him get away with it, he has another think coming.

Unfortunately, for the purposes of their current investigations, they've had to split into two teams and because Rose is the superior officer, he's bagged Ryo and left Dee partnering Diana. Dee's not happy about it, but it's not like he has any say in the matter and anyway, they all have a job to do.

Two teams, tailing two suspects, on separate investigations, but somehow they all end up at the same hotel, Ryo and the Commissioner arriving just as Dee and Diana are leaving. Dee is just pissed enough to insinuate that Rose might have brought Ryo here for purposes other than work, which only succeeds in making his partner angry. Diana doesn't help matters by draping herself all over Dee, acting like they've just been having some illicit fun themselves, and when she kisses him right on the mouth…

Ryo stalks off, looking less than impressed, with Commissioner Rose in tow, and is Dee imagining it or is Ryo looking just the teeniest bit jealous himself? It doesn't suit him any better than it suits Dee, but it's a step in the right direction.

Of course, Ryo has a tendency to be monumentally catty when he's angry. So when Dee goes over to his place in the hopes of talking to him and explaining that nothing was going on with Diana, it was just her warped idea of a joke, he gets the door slammed in his face. Yep, Ryo's pissed at him for sure, which is kinda unfair since he hasn't even done anything to deserve it.

It takes half an hour of banging on the door and yelling before Ryo finally lets him in. He even gets a coffee, though it's slammed down on the coffee table in front of him so hard it almost spills. Fighting with Ryo isn't something Dee particularly likes, especially when he's being treated like the bad guy. After all, he's the victim of Diana's prank every bit as much as Ryo is.

When trying to explain gets him nowhere, he steers the conversation around to the current whereabouts of their work colleagues. It seems both Rose and Spacey are on stakeout, keeping an eye on their respective suspects. Dee assumes Ryo must have come straight home from the hotel, and when he finds out that wasn't the case jealousy rears its ugly head once more. He pounces, pushing Ryo to the floor, flat on his back, but for once he's not intent on stealing a kiss; what he wants are answers. There's something shifty in Ryo's behaviour and Dee knows his partner's hiding something. He can read Ryo like a book.

"Something happened, didn't it? Something like getting kissed."

"How did you…?!" Dee doesn't really need the verbal confirmation; the look on Ryo's face says it all and it's more than Dee can take. The green-eyed monster takes over. Damn it, Dee's not letting Rose get away with smooching his baby! He has every intention of finding Rose and beating the living shit out of him, but Ryo's words (and the fact that he's currently hanging off Dee's back, physically restraining him), stop him in his tracks.

"I already did it, so don't worry, okay?"

Jealousy vanishes in an instant; Dee's too busy laughing hard enough to bust a gut. Ryo just looks totally embarrassed.

And just like that, everything is okay in Dee's world again, because for all the times Ryo's protested when Dee's kissed him, not once has he punched Dee in the face. The way Dee sees it that puts him way ahead of that rat bastard Berkeley Rose. He just wishes he'd been there to see Rose get his comeuppance. He would have loved to see the look on the Commissioner's face.

Hope blossoms anew in Dee's heart; maybe he really does have a chance with Ryo after all.

.

The End


End file.
